In the Darkness of the Night
by Talkative Monkey
Summary: Zabrina's sister was recently murdered by the Joker. She'll make him pay if it's the last thing she does. She has some friends to help her along the way. Horrible summary, but please give it a try. R


I walked down the halls with my head down. I pushed my right shoulder in front of me and charged through the crowd of people in the halls. Tears threatened to spill down my cheeks as I finally reached the doors. I shoved them open and dashed towards my mansion. This time tears actually made their way down my cheeks as I ran like a mad man on the loose down the streets of Gotham. I was starting to have a hard time breathing, but I pushed myself. Suddenly, the ground was ripped out from under me and I fell down on the cold hard concrete. My arms weakly pushed themselves out from under me. They shaking profusely and I tried to suck in a breath. I put a hand to my chest chest and painfully tried to suck in some air. But with no avail. I dug my nails into my skin and closed my eyes. I could feel my throat becoming raw. The tears started to run faster down my cheeks as I finally sucked in a breath. I stayed there for three minutes, just taking deep breaths. I finally shoved myself up off the ground and started walking again.

I turned down a street on the left of me. I swiftly wiped my eyes and shoved my school books in my backpack. I took my black flats off and replaced them with my scuffed converse. It started to sprint back to my mansion.

I stopped in front of my medevial looking mansion. A huge black gate surrounded it and I prerssed the call button. "Crint Manor, how may we help you?" my butler Ollie asked. He was british, and if I didn't know better I would think that he and the Waynes' butler, Alfred, were brothers.

"Please open the gate Ollie," I said as I started to sob even more. The gate slowly started to open and I started to see my family's grand drve way.

"Are you okay Zabrina? Do you need me to call your parents and get them to come home?" Ollie's concerned voice said. I shook ym head, I knew he could see me over the survalince camera. I ran up the drive way and walked up the steps and opened my front door. Ollie met me there and opened his arms. I gratefully walked into them. "You came out of school alwfully early, are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded my head and hugged him tighter. He squeezed his arms though nothing seemed to comfort me. I started to pull away. "I'm going to clean myself up." And I turned my back on him. I could see him open his mouth and before he could say anything I said,"I don't want anything Ollie." And with taht I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom.

I quickly shut the door. I slid down the door as everything from earlier that day came back to me...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Hey! Zabrina!" I turned my head and saw Barbara Gordon running up to me. She stopped and put her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Her gorgeous red hair fell over her hed, covering her emerald green eyes. "I just wanted to say sorry," She said looking up. Her green eyes finally meeting my blue ones. "I heard the news about your sister, I'm so... sorry."_

_I nodded my head as I looked down. Tears started to fill my eyes but I shoved them back down. Last week my sister had been killed by the Joker. And what hurt even worse was that I was patrolling the city that night and we had no clue about it. Batman and Robin ( and Richard) had found her. To say the least, it was horrifying. Some people had already started to make some rude comments that almost made me punch them. Some said, "It was just your sister!" ,and most just snickered as I passed._

_It was 5th period and my next class was 2 minutes away. Out of my perihiperal vision I saw a group of jocks come up on my right. They had already said some things to me earlier and I wished they would just go away. They started to laugh and this time I fully turned to face them. "Hey," The leader, Darren, said. "Just _laugh _it off." He stuck his two index fingers in his mouth like hooks and made a Joker smile. That sent me over the edge. I ran towards them but felt someone holding me back. It was Barbara. _

_"Let go of me! I mean it!" She finally dropped me and turned to face her. I felt tears come to my eyes and I knew that I had to leave the school._

_I started to run._

* * *

I put my head in my hands. I was going to have to come up with a good excuse to fool my last three teachers. I was going to have to come up with a lot of excuses.

I couldn't tell my parents or they would go bat crap and call the school and scream at the principal. God knows what else they would do. I'll ust say that I wasn't feeling good. Maybe they didn't even have to know. I mean, they are on vacation. The vacation my sister and I were supposed to go on with my little sister, Evelyn. But I refused to go and told my parents that only they should go. Good thing they listened to me.

I quickly cleaned myself up and walked into Evelyn's room. She was on the floor. Her dark brown hair falling over her shoulders, and brown eyes glistening as she played with her barbie dolls. She must have heard me come in because she looked at me and clapped her hands. She stuck her arms out and I lkeaned down and picked her up. "How's my little sister doing? I came home early just for you!" I said as I touched her nose. She gigled and snuggled uo against my neck.

"I miss Jacy, Z" My heart plummeted. "Did she go with Mommy and Daddy on vacation?" If it was possible my heart plummeted further. I could feel my eyes widening, but were dry due to all the tears I shed.

"Ahem," I looked behind me slowly to see Ollie there with a sad smile. "I do believe that Evelyn planned us to make cookies on this fine evening. Am I correct?" Evelyn started to clap her hands once more and started to blabber nonsense about cookies. I looked back to Ollie and mouthed 'thank you', but I'm not sure he saw me.

I started to walk down our long wide hallways, littered with finished and unfinished paitings. Many paintings were hanging on the wall, but there were so many that some didn't fit. Some paintings were bought, others my Mother painted.

My mother was defintely a talented lady. She was goirgeous. Long blonde hair and green eyes. She was lean but tall. To say the least, she was not afraid to voice her opinions. If she was at home. In the public eye she acts all shy. But Mom is a great mother, she cares for us and paints for us.

My dad is tall and muscular. He has brown hair and brown eyes. And quite a narrow face. He has a beard, but it doesn't look very good on him because he just started to grow it. And it is quite thin. And Dad is just flirty and funny. And he doesn't try to hide it.

It's quite obivious who my little sister takes after. She is lean like my mom and her face looks like Mom's, but other wise looks exactly like my dad, with the dark brown eyes and hair. And she smiles just like Dad too. But I haven't seen Dad smile since that night.

The only thing I have in common with my dad is my narrow face, and brown hair. But I have blue eys and I am super skinny. Just like my mom. Otherwise I don't know how to describe myself.

Jacy was a mirror image of my mom. Creative, shy, beautiful. She had boys crawling at her feet. I was jealous, I had always wanted that feeling of having someone think that you are beautiful, that's not obligated to say so. My family was a group of beautiful people, then you came across me. The leats attractive of the group.

"I want to make sugar, chocolate, double chocolate, triple chocolate, M&Ms, Reese's pieces. I also wanna make-" My sister brought me out of my trance and I looked at her.

"Okay, how abput we make one kind of cookie?" Ollie suggested. Evelyn scowled at him, but reluctantly nodded.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and wispered. "I ate the rest of the chocolate chips," She looked over at Ollie and put her hand around her mouth. "Don't tell Ollie."

"I won't," I said sarcastically. I saw Ollie shoot me a questioning glare. As we arrived to our kitchen I looked around to see all the ingrients for chocolate chip cookies.

"Where in the world are the chocolate chips!" Ollie exclaimed. He threw his hands up in the air and started to search frantically for the bag. "Bloddy-"

"OLLIE!" I said before he could say anything else. I tilted my head towards Evelyn and he understood. He clicked his tongue and wagged his finger at Evelyn.

She looked at him and dramatically said "How'd you find out?" She looked exasperated between me and Ollie. I put her in a chair and shrugged my shoulders.

"I am afraid I'm just a great detective Evelyn. So I guess we won't be making chocolate chip cookies now," Ollie said as he shook his head. Evelyn looked down and I smirked.

"I can run down to the store. I actually prefer I do." I said. Evelyn nodded and clapped her hands. She liked this idea obviously.

Ollie on the other hand, not so much. H e crossed his arms over his chest and said. "I could run out and get the chocolate chips. You should stay here with Evelyn," He said. I shook my head.

"I prefer that i do it," Ollie glares at me."I can ask Dick to come. I mean, he is 'sick' after all. It wouldn't hurt him to get some fresh air." He exhaled through his nose and he knew I had won this argument.

"Well, if anything-anything- happens contact me immediately. And by that I don't mean 5 minutes later. I mean immediately. Alright?"  
I nodd and the look of annoyance turns to protectiveness and worry. "Promise me you'll take Richard?" I nodd again. "Be careful. _Don't do anything stupid_." I raise an eyebrow but I know what he means. No fighting anyone- blahblahblah. I kiss him on the cheek and run to the front door.

"Bye Ollie, bye Eve!" and with that I leave. I close the gate and start towards the Wayne Manor. They are two houses down the street from mine. I check my phone and see 12 unread texts. _All from Artemis. Figures._ I shake my head and slip my phone back in my pocket. I walk up the steps to the Manor and knock on the huge door. I hear Alfred's footsteps coming and see his kind old face as he opens the door. I give him a small smile and say "Hi Alfred."

He gives me a big genuine smile and welcomes me. "Mistress Zabrina! What a pleaure to see you so soon after the incident. I nodd and unwillingly sniffle. Alfred puts his arms around my shoulder and says, "Looking for Master Richard I am guessing?" I nodd and he brings me to the stairs. "I must go check on Master Bruce, he has been in that cave for hours now."

"Thanks Alfred," i call to him as he heads towards the elevator to the Batcave. I start to walk up the grand staircase and come across Dick's room. I knock slightly and open the door. I see him cross legged on the floor playing Black ops. "I see your doing fine," It's more of a statement then anything else.

"Just a little sore," He smirks." Ugh, I'm sick of being under house arrest. Have you come to rescue me princess?"" I chuckle as he tilts his head to the side and looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Sort of. I wanted to know if you would accompy me to the supermarket my prince." I smirk mischieviously this time and his smirk matches mine.

"It would be my pleasure," he says. He stands up and opens the door. We start to walk down the stairs. "Hey Alfred!" Dick yells. I see the old man hurry from the kitchen and looks at us. "We're going out for a little bit, and we know. Nothing stupid and contact one of you guys right away." Alfred looks at us for one more second before smiling a scurrying off.

"How have you been holding up? You know since the...uh...um," Dick fumbles with his words.

"I miss her, but I will make the Joker pay." I say as I clench my fist dramatically.

"Sure, you will. I will help you," Dick said. Sure he would. He's always there for me.

* * *

Comment, let me know how it is. Thanks.

(8D


End file.
